Conventionally, for example, a winding type vacuum deposition apparatus is utilized to serially form a deposition layer on a lengthy film or a film substrate (refer to following Patent Documents 1 and 2). In the winding type plasma CVD apparatus, a film unwound from an unwinding portion is made to travel at a constant velocity, and a deposition layer is formed on the film at a deposition position by means of plasma CVD technique, and afterward the film is wound up to a winding portion.
FIG. 7 shows a construction of a prior art winding type plasma CVD apparatus. In the prior art winding type plasma CVD apparatus, a film 3 is fed out from an unwind roller 2 in a vacuum chamber 1. The film 3 is led through plural assistance rollers 4 to a periphery surface of a drum roller 5 having a heat source, and afterward the film is wound up to a winding roller 7 through plural assistance rollers 6. The drum roller 5 is connected to ground potential and is placed at a position facing a high-frequency electrode 8 of which the shape is a circular arc. Reaction gas is supplied between the drum roller 5 and the high-frequency electrode 8 through a gas feed line 9, and then plasma of the reaction gas is generated, so that the reaction product is deposited onto the film wound around the drum roller 5.
In this winding type plasma CVD apparatus, the vacuum chamber 1 is sectioned in a reaction chamber 10 and a non-reaction chamber 11 by sealing means 14 placed around the drum roller 5. Further, the reaction chamber 10 is evacuated through an evacuation line 12 and the non-reaction chamber 11 is pressurized by introducing auxiliary gas from an auxiliary gas introduction line 13, and thereby flow of the reaction gas introduced into the reaction chamber 10 toward the non-reaction chamber 11 side is restrained.
Patent Document 1: JP2002-212744A
Patent Document 2: JP7-233474A
Patent Document 3: JP2003-179043A